bloodcosmosfandomcom-20200215-history
Creed of the Althar
The Creed of the Althar is the basis of all altharon thought and while not the official philosophy of the Altharon Commonwealth, it is the most popular. The Creed began nearly five thousand years ago during what is known to altharons as the Age of Confinement. During this age, the altharons had just achieved nuclear power and were confined to their home planet. The Creed had its first version evolve during a giant world war that devastated the planet, throwing the civilization to its limits, completely obliterating large swaths of their continents. Over time, this version took hold as a way to unite the people under a single banner, to allow them to progress. In time, this philosophy grew as it incorporated many ideals which led to a great peace that erupted throughout the land of its followers. Over the course of the several thousand years, the Creed evolved into its current format, promoting free will, the free worship of any deity, and an emphasis on compassion within reason. The Creed took to its final stage when the Altharon Commonwealth was conceived at the beginning of the altharon's expansion into a large empire. The Commonwealth encountered many species as they expanded. Some were hostile and some were friendly. The friendly species were either offered to join the Commonwealth or form a ceasefire so that peace may be established. Against hostile foes, the altharons offered peace, and if refused, the enemy was brutally beaten down into either submission or destruction. Their reasoning was final, peace must be achieved through any means. This included violence though altharon leaders usually exhausted all other options, with the only means of peace being obliteration of the hostility through force. The Creed has gotten the Commonwealth far. Over the past several thousand years, they have formed an alliance of species under the name of the Commonwealth and an even greater alliance of sovereign nations called Union. Through the Creed, much of the galaxy has achieved a prosperous society that may perhaps continue to expand and encompass the entire galaxy. Ideals The Creed has adopted an analogy of using light as a synonym for life and darkness for the void that is uninhabited space. Through this, all life has a right to live and to be at peace. Thus all attempts are made to achieve that goal. To eventually be at peace. For the most part this has worked wonderfully well, though the Commonwealth can be condemned for some of its actions regarding the achievement of this peace. On an individual level, the Creed as a philosophy is more advanced and much more appealing. All followers follow a simple set of rules to help further improve themselves and the community. This has evolved over time, though it hasn't been changed in the last several hundred years. The Creed promotes free will, worship of any deity, and compassion within reason. In addition to this, it promotes pacifism unless necessary, improving society and to understand the world. The Creed isn't a religion nor is it required to be followed even in the Commonwealth itself. It is a philosophy that attempts to bring out the best in each person or each species so that the united community can become closer to perfection even though true perfection cannot be attained.Category:The Altharon Commonwealth